En el hospital
by Iremione
Summary: Es triste esta historia... muy triste, pero también original y eso es innegable... en fin, espero que guste.


Holas! Y bueno, lo dicho está dicho. Aquí tenemos un retorcido cuento al estilo Iremione, mucho se sugiere, muy poco se dice. Hay quien muere, hay quien sufre. Y estas advertido. es un teórico H/G, profundamente H/hm y D/G de conveniencia... o sea...¡una locura! Espero que guste, y que os conforméis mientras no paso a la compu el de Sevi y Herms (eso si es una pareja!)  
  
Lo olvidaba! No os preocupéis, yo jamás escribiría R/Hm... antes muerta! y si alguien se molestase en leer mi bio lo sabría... je, je, je...  
  
**** En El Hospital.  
  
Una Ginger de 37 años entró lentamente en la habitación del hospital. A pesar de los años pasados y los males sufridos, su cuerpo y su rostro conservaban la belleza de su adolescencia. Su cabello anaranjado estaba recogido en el cuello. Vestía un elegante traje azul, que dejaba claro su, ahora, elevada posición social. Sus ojos conservaban el brillo de su infancia en Hogwarts. Una infancia de lágrimas y risas entremezcladas en dosis considerables.  
  
Se acercó a la cama del hospital apretando algo en la mano, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sus mejillas de porcelana, para caer en el rostro del hombre inconsciente. Se sentó suavemente en la silla que había a su lado y puso una mano sobre la inerte del hombre.  
  
-Ha pasado tanto tiempo... y nunca, jamás he dejado de amarte. ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Porqué nos dejaste? Luchamos tanto tiempo juntos... nueve años, nueve años luchando contigo. Los cuatro, siempre estuvimos contigo, incansables. Nueve años idolatrándote sin esperar nada a cambio, porque para ti jamás dejé de ser tu hermanita pequeña, ¿verdad? Entonces tú te fuiste... ni siquiera llegaste a saber que la única noche en que olvidaste quien soy... esa única noche, en medio de alcohol y lágrimas amargas de frustración y deseo, mientras pronunciabas "su" nombre... me dejaste embarazada. Durante todos estos años me he acordado de ti, amándote... y odiándote. A veces creía verte por la casa, en el cuarto de los niños. Por la calle, cuando paseaba con nuestros amigos. A veces creía oír tu voz al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
Ginger miró el objeto en su mano y lo depositó en la mano del hombre, cerrándola de nuevo.  
  
-Desde que me lo regalaste no me lo había quitado nunca. ¿Porqué me lo diste? Era un recuerdo de ella, tan importante para ti... y yo que me creí, "al menos" tan importante como ella... Pero nada, ni ella ni yo éramos tan importantes como tu absurda misión, ¿verdad? Por eso te ayudé a luchar, igual que todos los demás, igual que los que se quedaron en el camino... Nunca podré perdonarte lo de Hermione, Harry. Pues sí, con los años he aprendido a creer que ella, de entre todos la mas fuerte, la más sabia... ella murió por tu culpa, siguiéndote ciegamente, ignorando sus propias corazonadas... como yo.  
  
Ginny sonrió de un modo extraño, torciendo la boca al hacerlo.  
  
-Supongo que tampoco sabes que ella estaba embarazada, que tampoco sabes que Ron enloqueció de pena al saberlo, al saber que ese niño "sería" tuyo. El único que realmente nacería de tu amor obsesivo y egoísta... Después de aquel ataque en el que desapareciste, Hermione fue realmente nuestro único soporte, luchó, por todos nosotros, y ella lo sabía, sabía que estando embarazada no debía luchar... pero estaba tan desconcertada por tu desaparición, siempre me preguntaré si te dijo lo que crecía en su vientre. Quiero creer que no, quiero creer que entonces aun eras lo suficientemente humano como para romperme el corazón y nuestro compromiso, y casarte con ella. haciendo feliz a alguna de las dos. O tal vez si te lo dijo, y no supiste qué escoger, un hijo del amor o dos hijos del compromiso... Mantuvimos el cuerpo de Hermione vivo hasta que naciese la criatura, siete interminables meses. En los que Ron estuvo esperanzado e ilusionado, "creyendo" que el niño era suyo... hasta que las pruebas demostraron que ese era otro Potter, un hermano para mis hijos, ya nacidos... Ron se sumió en una profunda depresión. te había admirado tanto... No entendía como podías haberle hecho eso... Ahora mismo está en San Mungo, no reconoce a nadie. Tú nos destruiste a todos. Tanto tiempo apoyándote y defendiéndote de todos, incluso de tus propios hijos, me han enseñado a odiarte por ser lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarte a un enemigo tangible y poderosos, pero demasiado cobarde para asumir tus errores, aceptar que la perdiste, que la perdimos, y volver con tus hijos y conmigo.  
  
Todavía con una mano sobre la de Harry, Ginger acarició su mejilla, cubierta por una barba incipiente.  
  
-¿Porqué te fuiste? ¿Yo no fui suficiente? Harry... a mí también me dolió la muerte de Hermione, pero... ¿tanto la amaste? ¿O fue solo el horror de tu responsabilidad en su muerte? ¿Por qué huiste? Yo te habría ayudado, juntos habríamos criado a los tres niños... Harry, si tanto la quisiste a ella... ¿porqué no me dijiste que no me querías? ¿porqué no hablaste con Ron? Tal vez él hubiese sido feliz. Tan solo él, de todos nosotros. ¿Por qué me dejaste creer que la intensidad de mi amor compensaría tu sencillo afecto? ¿Porqué me dejaste soñar con que yo era para ti como una vez Lily fue para tu padre? Has destruido tantas vidas... ni siquiera sé porqué llamé así a tus hijos: Lily, James y Henry. Tres tributos para un padre ausente... si supieses cómo se parecen los gemelos a tus padres... ya te imaginarás, supongo, el color rojo fuego del cabello de Lily, o sus ojos, verdes como los tuyos. Tal vez te imagines también el cabello salvaje y negro de James, o la profunda tristeza de sus ojos marrones. A quien no creo que seas capaz de imaginarte es a Henry... él... tiene la inteligencia de los ojos de su madre en tu verde esmeralda, y su color castaño, como las hojas al final del otoño, es como el de ella. Y su físico... él es tú, Harry. Pequeño, débil, pero poderoso y terriblemente inteligente. Tanto que incluso me da miedo... Pero ¿sabes qué? para todos ellos, tú estas muerto, yo soy la madre de todos y nuestro apellido es Malfoy.  
  
Ginny sonrió cínicamente.  
  
-Quién iba a decirle a Draco que algún día criaría a los tres hijos de su peor enemigo, ¿verdad? Quien iba a decirle que algún día idolatraría a un niño "sangre sucia" tanto o más que si fuese hijo suyo. Por que, ¿sabes?, Herny Malfoy, con su inteligencia, su cicatriz heredada, y su sonrisa torcida, es el principal heredero de los Malfoy, y eso no lo cambiarás ni siquiera tú, ahora que has vuelto. Igual que tampoco cambiarás el hecho de que él será el jefe de la Casa Slytherin, cuando el año que viene Severus tome la dirección del colegio... Draco ha adoptado a tus hijos, les ha entregado lo mejor de sí mismo, sus valores y sus ideas... Y me ha cuidado a mí. Donde tú has fallado, él ha estado presente. Durante todos estos años le he negado lo único que él quería. Pero ya no más, Harry. Tú no mereces mi amor. no es justo...  
  
Ginnny se puso en pie bruscamente, dejando el colgante de un corazón verde en una cadena de oro enredado en los dedos de Harry Potter, que había estado viviendo como muggle los últimos 20 años, y que ahora estaba en coma, tras un accidente de coche.  
  
-Draco tiene razón. Estás solo, sólo porque tú te lo buscaste. Gracias por volver... al fin podré olvidarte.  
  
Ginny salió de la habitación. Mientras los dispares gemelos la abrazaban con intensidad, otro muchacho, de cabello castaño e intensos ojos verdes, se desprendía del abrazo protector de su padre adoptivo y se acercaba ala puerta de la habitación.  
  
Henry Malfoy observó largamente el tétrico lugar. Antes de que los médicos le apartasen a empujones, alcanzó a ver una lágrima en los ojos cerrados de su moribundo y verdadero padre.  
  
***FIN***  
  
A esto le llamo yo un final triste... ¿por qué seré incapaz de escribir un Harry/Ginny coherente? Y no vale como respuesta "que son una pareja horrible" Porque eso ya lo sé yo... En fin, cualquier denuncia por locura transitoria: review. 


End file.
